Fen Juechen
}} |image1=003 wOolJ6i.jpg |Chinese=焚绝尘 |Pinyin=Fèn jué chén |AKA= |Status=��Deceased�� |Species=Human |Gender= Male |Age=17 (First Appearance) |Eyes= |Hair=Black |Height= |Spouse(s)= |Relatives=Fen Duanhun (Father; after reincarnation) Fen Juebi (Second Brother) Fen Juecheng (Eldest Brother) Xiao Lingxi (Sworn Sister) |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)= |Allies= |Profound Strength=Late Stage Spirit Profound Realm (Before sect extermination) 6th Level Sovereign Profound Realm Half-step Divine Origin Realm (Possessed) |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Successor of the Eternal Night Royal Family |Affiliation=Burning Heaven Clan Blue Wind Profound Palace Eternal Night Royal Family (Past life) |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |First Appearance=Chapter 140 |Cod = Died after Xuanyuan Wentian possessed his body and was killed by Yun Che|Last Appearance = Chapter 914|Killed By = Xuanyuan Wentian Yun Che|Laws = Fire Darkness}} Fen Juechen was a member of the Burning Heaven Clan and the youngest son of the clan master. He was the only survivor of the Burning Heaven Clan after Yun Che spared him due to Xiao Lingxi's request. He underwent reincarnation afterward and his connection to the Eternal Night Royal Family was revealed. Appearance Before He was around the same height as Yun Che. His face was cold; his thick, black eyebrows were like two inclined sharp swords, and his gaze was as calm as a pool of still water, without any waves of motion. After He dressed in black from head to toe being both shorter and thinner than Yun Che. Long black hair that reached his waist. Stiff and pale complexion with lifeless eyes without a hint of light. Even his aura had no life in it, he was like a dead corpse. Personality Before Before the Burning Heaven Clan was exterminated Fen Juechen's personality was arrogant and conceited. However, he had some morals as he didn't do things that were beneath him like using Yun Che's family member as a tool to kill him or make him commit suicide. After After the Burning Heaven Clan's extermination, Fen Juechen became obsessed with getting revenge on Yun Che. He became very cold-blooded; killing anyone that gets in his way. The only exception is Xiao Lingxi. He will listen to her no matter what and protect her with his life. She was even capable of talking Fen Juechen out of killing Yun Che. Yun Che described his personality as someone with strong pride and ego, a "weakness" in his personality. Background Fen Juechen was the third young master of the Burning Heaven Clan. At some point, he got into a serious argument with Fen Juebi. The two brothers fought and Fen Juechen lost. Fen Juechen was angry and ashamed and left the Burning Heaven Clan to join the Blue Wind Profound Palace. While there, he became the top ranking Inner Palace disciple. His profound strength at 17 years old was at the 2nd level of the Spirit Profound Realm. Plotline Fen Juechen's plan was to attend the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament where he can fight against Fen Juebi to avenge his humiliation. However, he was beaten up and humiliated by Yun Che before the tournament and instead returned to the Burning Heaven Clan with Yun Che as his new enemy. He wanted to get revenge on Yun Che and went to kidnap Yun Che's grandfather and aunt from Floating Cloud City. When he first saw Xiao Lingxi he was instantly attracted to her and tried to make sure that she was not harmed while being held as a hostage. This resulted in him being spared when Yun Che destroyed the entire Burning Heaven Clan and killed everybody besides him. He was left with a burning rage and desire to kill Yun Che for revenge. Fen Yijue in his dying breath gave him a key that would lead him to forbidden secrets of the clan. Fen Juechen traveled to the Black Fiend Nation to a place in the extreme west of the Profound Sky Continent which was surrounded by dark energy all year round. It was where the secret of the key was hidden. He found a jade coffin which had the soul of the king of the Eternal Night Royal Family sealed inside of it. The soul tried to possess his body but ended up submitting to him and letting him assimilate with him and inherit his Profound Strength. Later after Jasmine read his memories and found out that he is someone from over 1000 years ago that reincarnated, and the person he inherited his Profound Strength from was, in fact, his father from 1000 years ago. After Xiao Lingxi offered to be his sworn sister he gave up on killing Yun Che. Fen Juechen fights Xuanyuan Wentian while the latter was chasing the injured Yun Che & Feng Xue'er during their escape . Fen Juechen is being schemed against by the Sword Master of the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and the Devil Spirit sealed within the Heavenly Sin Divine Sword so that the Devil Spirit can extract the Devil Blood inside of Fen Juechen's body as to free himself from the sword in exchange he will give Xuanyuan Wentian world dominance. Death After Xuanyuan Wentian's death, since his body was possessed by him, the devil's power of Yun Che was still present on him, it was so damaged that he couldn't be saved anymore. Trivia * His name means "Absolute Dust". * His residence in Burning Heaven Clan was called Mortal Parting Heavenly Pavilion. Category:Characters Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Fire Laws Category:Darkness Laws Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Killed By Yun Che